Together for ever!
by Yaoi is art
Summary: After Yuki proposes to Shuichi, he goes to NG Records to tell everyone. They congradulate him and want to celebrate by having a party. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Unexpected suprise**

**xXxXxXx**

**xXxXxXx**

"YUKI! Yuuuukiiii!" Shuichi pounced on Yuki and giggled cutely. " Its time for me to go to work now... aren't you going to wish me a good day?" Shu pokes the man constantly, and Yuki glares at him. " Damn brat... thats what you woke me up for!" Yuki grunted and pushed Shuichi off of him, stuffing his head back into his pillow. " Well... Aishiteru!" Shuichi got up from the floor and hugged him one last time before walking out the door.

Yuki turned onto his back and smiled to himself. Dating the hyper-active boy was so very interesting...

..he could never predict what could happen with Shuichi. Even though he acted like the pink-haired pop

star was annoying, he soon came to realize that he needed Shuichi in his life... as much as he hated to

admit it. Before, he was just a writer... a writer with no emotions or feelings of love what so ever.

Ever since Shuichi came into his life he has been much happier even though he didn't show it. Thats

why today he planned on showing his real feelings for Shu...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Meanwhile, at NG records... xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiro, Shuichi and Suguru all sat at a big meeting table,Sakeno lecturing them again. " If you guys

don't sell a million copies, I'll have to deal with Mr. Seguchi... not you so please spare me XX and try

harder on this album..." Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. "We know Sakeno, dont worry! Me ans Shuichi will take care of it... right Shu?" Hiro smiles and looks to Shuichi, who is playing with a pink stuffed bunny rabbit and has no clue what is going on. " Oh.. uh heh heh... right.." Turns his attention back to the little rabbit. Sakeno sighs and puts his head in his hands. " I am so dead..."

He shakes his head. " Don't worry Mr. Sakeno!" Sugaru smiled at him. " I'm sure we will sell a million

copies in no time at all.." The man continues to sulk. No one seems to take him seriously since he was

a teenager. He was tired of getting treated like a little baby all the time. He wanted some of the glory

too! He wanted to prove everyone wrong... and show them that he is mature, and not just the

little kid that everyone thinks he is.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A little later, they were all working on a song when a knock was heard on the door. The secretary enters and smiles sweetly. " Mr. Shindou, you have a call on line three from Mr. Yuki." She then leaves the room as Shuichi gets up. 'I wonder what Yuki could be calling for... he never calls now... What if there is an emergency!' He picks up the phone, "Yuki?" There was silence for a moment and then a voice was heard. " Yeah its me..." Yuki spoke in a low tone, almost a growl... which made Shuichi feel all hot inside. "Shuichi... I need you to take the rest of the day off..." Silence again. "Um.. okay... but why?" Shuichi was confused now. Yuki could be heard laughing lowly. " Because you and me are gonna... have some fun... you know.. to celebrate all of you hard work... So you should come home quickly, because I will be waiting.." Then the line went dead and Shuichi stood there, his mouth wide open. He blushed and his stomach turned.

He had never seen or hear d Yuki act like this, but he didn't waste time thinking about it. He ran back to the studio and beamed " IM TAKING THE REST OF THE DAY OFF!" Hiro and Sugaru looked confused as Shuichi ran out of NG Records, eager to get home. " SEE YOU TOMARROW!" Hiro stared. " But Shuichi... SHUICHI!" Hiro sighed and walked back inside. ' I bet it was Yuki... every time he calls, Shu goes running... cant blame him though...', he thought. Sakeno walked up to Hiro. "Where is Shuichi!"

Hiro laughs nervously. " He ran out somewhere... he said he's be back tomarrow." Sakeno's face turned

beet red as Hiro laughed again. " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sakeno's eyes went white and he fainted.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX Back at Yuki's apartment... xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" YUKI! Yuki, I'm home!" Shuichi slammed the door shut and took off his shoes. He looked around some. " Yuki?", he called out again, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of Vodka from the fridge. He poured a glass for himself. 'Where can he be? ...He told me to come home...' Shu thought.

He was sipping out of the glass when Yuki came out of the bathroom. He was in his boxers only as he smiled a bit. " Yu... Yuki...?" Shuichi studdered and almost dropped his glass. "What Shuichi? You have seen me in less than these before," Yuki walked towards Shu, backing him into a wall. Shuichi blushed deeply. 'What has gotten into him? I haven't seen him act this way since... since we got together last year...'

Yuki pushed himself against Shuichi and grinned. "Yuki..." the young boy whimpered. It was never very hard for Yuki to arouse him. "Shut up, damn brat." And with that said, Yuki crushed his lips to Shuichi's, in a passionate kiss. The older man bit down on the teens lip and heard a moan escape from deep in his throat. He growled, and Shu immediately opened his mouth, granting access to Yuki.

A few moments passed before they were in lack of air, breaking the kiss. Yuki smiled at Shuichi, who was blushing feverishly. " Yuki.. I um..." He was speechless. There was nothing he could possibly say that could express his feelings for Yuki at this moment. The golden haired man shook his head and put a single finger to his lovers lips. "Shh... don't say a thing.."

Yuki turned and reached into the kitchen drawer for something. " Shuichi... I wanted to ask you something..." He turned back to Shuichi, looking deep into his violet colored eyes. His lover reaches up and ruffles his hair. " Sure... anything Yuki."

Yuki takes a deep breath before getting on his knees in front of Shuichi. His eyes grow wide as Yuki stares back at him, pulling a small box out from behind his back. The older man opened the small box, revealing a golden ring with a diamond heart-like shape in the middle. "Shuichi... will you.. marry me?"

At first Shuichi didn't answer, he was standing there in shock. The excited teenager suddenly burst into tears, toppling his lover and kissing him all over. His face was stained with tears as he began to laugh. "So... does this mean yes?" Yuki laughed happily with Shuichi. He loved to see him happy like this. "OF COURSE IT MEANS YES YU-KI! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!" Shuichi gets up quickly leave before Yuki could object.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Back at NG Records... xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Shuichi pushed open the door of the meeting room and beamed. " IM GETTING MARRIED!" The pick haired chibi jumped onto the large table and danced. " Hey Shu that's great!" Hiro pulled Shuichi off the table into a big hug. Sugaru gave him a high-five and grinned.

K entered the room. " Whats all of this about Shuichi getting married?" Ryuichi was following close behind K. " SHU -CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED!" Ryu pushed his way past K and Hiro and glomped Shuichi.

"Anatatachi no un no ii, na no da!" Ryuichi snuggles to Shu and giggles. "Arigato Ryu-chan!"

Shu-chan stands up and smiles to everyone. K walked over to him and grinned, slapping him on the back playfully. " Congrats, buddy. But If this wedding causes you to lose a day of work, I'm going to have to teach someone a lesson..." He pulls out a gun from inside his jacket and grinned.

Sakeno's face turned white. "K! Put that away before Tohma sees it!" Just then, Tohma enters the room. " Too late." He turns to K and smiles slightly. " K, put that gun away, what did I tell you about that?" Everyone stared as K slipped the gun back into his coat pocket. " Thank you.. now... This calls for a celebration.

" Yeah!" K piped up. Everyone else laughed and agreed. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hands and jumped around with him. "Yata! A party will be so fun, na no da!" Shuichi giggled and nodded. K nudged Tohma. " Hey, lets have the party at your house."

Tohma shook his head. " Mika will not allow it. Remember what happened last time? You all trashed my home and stained the carpet. We had to have it replaced." Shuichi frowned and K turned to Hiro. " What about you?" K glared and proceeded to take out his gun from in his jacket. Hiro backed away, putting his hands up. " No way man. My place is too small and- Damnit K, would you stop pointing that thing at ,me! Besides... Yuki and Shuichi would be very willing to have the party at their house" Hiro grinned.

" Woah wait... Yuki would never let me have a party at home... He never lets anyone into the house..." Shuichi looked at Tohma and frowned. The teen whimpered lightly when he felt a gun being pushed to his temple. " You _will _get him to say yes and we _will _have that party at your house." K smiles and backed away. " Got it?"

K laughed as Shuichi nodded quickly. Ryuichi got up and stood up in front of Shuichi. " K, you shouldn't scare Shu-chan, na no da!" Ryuichi smiled and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. They both blush and everyone else laughs. " Well uh... I should get going... so I can ask Yuki about the party. See you all tonight." Shuichi waves and leaves out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx At Yuki's apartment... xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Shuichi put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door quietly. He glanced around the apartment, spotting Yuki on the couch, watching a documentary on manatees. Shu snuck up behind his lover and kissed his neck, making Yuki grin. " I see your back... how did everyone take it?" The older man pulled him into his lap and clung to him.

"Well, they want to have a party to celebrate... you know... our marriage and stuff." Shuichi smiled nervously and stared at Yuki, who grunted. He did not like parties, and he did not like people in his house.

" Um... and I wanted to ask you if--"

" No. I'm not having that party at my house"

"But Yu-ki! Please! It would be really fun and--"

" I said no Shu."

" Yuki please? I'll make it up to you..." Shuichi sat on Yukis lap, facing him and smiled. The pink haired teen kissed him, pressing his body tightly to the older man. Yuki growled and caught Shuichi's lips in a kiss, his hands roaming the boy's body. Shuichi pulled back quickly and smiled. " So... does that mean yes?"

" Yes Shu.. you can have the party here... but when everyone leaves.. you own me big time." Yuki stood up, picking Shuichi up with him, and setting him down on the floor. " I'm going to go get ready for the party. Tell everyone thats its okay with me." Yuki smacked Shuichi's ass before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Shuichi jumped up and screamed. This was gonna be a fun night!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx End Chapter One xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hello all! This is my second fanfiction about gravie I'm still working on my other one but hopefully this one's better than the last. Please leave reviews!


	2. Authors notes

Hey everyone… Um yeah, I kinda lost my internet so please please please bear with me right now. It's a hard time for my family and I know it sucks but Im trying the hardest I can to get me internet back, kay? Im so sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep checking in to see where I am. Just wanted to let you know that Im not dead….


End file.
